


The Magic of Muggle Cellphones

by femmefatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Draco, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: In which Harry receives some very provocative picture messages from Draco while on the job.Prompt requested by: Yupskidoodles





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yupskidoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupskidoodles/gifts).



Harry was in the midst of a very crucial operation involving discovering the whereabouts of Fenrir Greyback when he received Draco’s first text. Like a fool, he had opened it, expecting a question about what their dinner plans were, or perhaps what was taking Harry so long, or maybe a ridiculous inquiry about how to use his newly purchased Muggle cellphone given to him by Mr. Weasley as a Christmas Gift. 

But he certainly was not expecting this. 

Captioned only with a “Hope work is going well” was an attached file. Harry, puzzled, had made the mistake of pausing his manhunt to download it. 

It was a picture of Draco, a reflection of his lithe body in their mirror. He wore a form-fitting dress, white and frilly. Although not obscenely revealing, it showed just enough to steer Harry’s thoughts in a very...ill-mannered direction. The satiny fabric stretched across Draco's’ thin chest so well, accentuating the slight curve of his hips and hugging his body just so. Perfect. He looked perfect and delectable, so much so that Harry felt a flicker of irritation with himself, at how easily he’d allowed himself to become distracted by this. 

_Damnit, Draco, I’m on an important job right now. I’m trying to catch a murderer. Now’s not a good time for me to...you know._

_Get hard from my pictures?_

_Yeah. That._

_Shall I send more, then?_

_No!_

_*Incoming Picture Message*_

 

Harry sighed, willing himself to look away, to focus on the task at hand. He really had to get going before Greyback left the area, or escaped to somewhere even more obscure, instead of staring hopelessly at his boyfriend’s.... ‘Pictures’, as he called them. He tried, he really did, but somehow his traitorous fingers found the “download” button once again. 

The image was of low quality once again, as muggle cellphone photography tended to be, but the noticeable pixels did not take away from its beauty. It was a photo of Draco from the chin down, face not visible, but Harry knew in an instant who those sharp collarbones belonged to. He donned a dangerously short, pleated black skirt that showed off his long, smooth legs. He’d shaved them, and Harry could imagine how soft his skin would feel beneath his palms. 

“Fuck,” Harry cussed under his breath as he took in Draco’s top half. He wore a tight tank top complete with jewels and frills, and it hugged his slim waist so beautifully that Harry’s blood began pooling downwards at the sight. Harry silently thanked God that he wasn’t out with any of his colleagues right now being as this was a solo mission. 

_Stop it._

_Hmm. Is that what you really want?_

_Draco…_ Harry was quite surprised at his own response. Despite the fact that he was in the midst of a very important chase, he was already staring at the screen in anticipation for the next picture. 

_Hah. I quite like these Muggle devices. What do you think of this?_

_*Incoming Picture Message*_

Harry groaned, pressing his head up against the wall of the cave he was currently residing in. He was in the middle of nowhere, on a so far fruitless search for an Ex-Death Eater, a very dangerous one to be specific, so he really wasn’t going to look, he wasn’t going to--

Harry looked down at the glowing screen and instantly regretted it. This time, the outfit was even more revealing than before. Draco showed his pretty face this time, smirking beautiful with a smear of rouge on his cheeks and shining lips. He’s wearing makeup, Harry thought, mind suddenly foggy with lust. As for clothes, this time Draco wore a loosely-laced, pink corset and a tiny from-fitting mini skirt (it left almost nothing to the imagination), complete with knee-high socks and black pumps that made his legs look outstanding. They were parted just so, just enough for Harry to catch a glimpse of the black, lace panties underneath. Harry swallowed. Draco was prettier than any woman he’d ever seen, or any man for that matter, and the fact that these pictures were for Harry and only Harry made his cock twitch in his jeans. Harry stared at the phone, stupidly ogling his boyfriend’s assets for a moment, until another text binged loudly, echoing off of the cave walls, and startled Harry out of his stupor. 

 

_Do you like it?_

_Of course I fucking like it._

_;)_

_Don’t give me that. I’m supposed to be working._

_Why work when you could be home with me? Maybe I’ll let you see what’s under my skirt, if you ask nicely._

Merlin, Harry needed to sit down. _So much for getting anything done today_ , he thought as he awkwardly adjusted his suddenly too-tight pants. He let out a shuddering sigh, already mentally preparing himself to apparate, as he typed out a quick response: 

_You won't stop till you get what you want, will you?_

_No, I won't._

_Fine, I’m going to punish you for this, you fucking tease_

Harry heard nothing back for a moment, and then:

_Fuck. Was hoping that’s what you’d say._

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, but I had so much fun writing it! This was requested by Yupskidoodles!  
> Thank you everyone for reading, and as usual if you have any prompts or ideas that you'd like to see from me, please comment below! I'll gift the work to you! Let me know if you like this one :)  
> Also, if you're wondering, this takes place in the early 2000s when the boys are in their early 20s. The phones they're using are probably crappy Motorolas or something ;)  
> \--femmefatales


End file.
